Nerves
by KH777
Summary: At the night before their first mission, Yoichi's nerves are rattled so Yu allows him to stay in his room for the night, resulting in a bit of awkward situations.


This is a _Seraph of the End_ fan fiction. Based when they just received their weapons and are about to go out, but haven't yet. _**This is by no means intended to be yaoi**_.

Yuichiro Hyakuya couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he was nervous, no, quite the opposite. He was excited, elated. Sure, he had fought monsters near the border, but this is the first time he would _finally_ get to kill vamps. Well, he had fought one the day he first met Yoichi and Shinoa, but Guren had been the one to kill it. He had waited _four years_ for this moment. It was almost hard to believe that the time was here. He kinda knew that he needed to sleep too, but he couldn't calm down. Many times he had picked up his sword and slashed with it for practice (and maybe to make himself tired enough to actually sleep).

When a knock sounded on his door, he jumped a little, surprised that anyone would be here at this hour. Sighing and putting his sword back in his sheath, he opened the door. Once he opened the door, he was greeted with a familiar brown haired boy with huge hazel eyes.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, pulling the door wider to gesture him inside. Yoichi nodded as he gratefully shuffled inside his room as Yu shut the door.

"Erm yeah, I'm so nervous that I couldn't sleep…" Yoichi replied sheepishly.

"That's understandable. Kimizuki and I have fought monsters on the border before, you haven't." Yu remarked.

"If you're not nervous, why are you still awake?"

Yu smirked. "Too excited, I can't calm down enough to sleep."

Yoichi laughed nervously. "I wish that I was that brave…"

Scowling, Yu shook his head. "Don't downplay yourself like that. What you're feeling is completely normal. I'm sure the others are probably nervous too."

"But not you?"

"I hate the vamps too much to be nervous right now. I'm sure it'll hit me at some point later though." Yu wasn't about to go into detail about what he was nervous _about_ and that would be his friends dying. That worry had already caused him enough nightmares. Was that what Yoichi was anxious about too? It seemed likely, at least partially. "You can stay as long as you want, Yoichi. I don't mind."

His almost puppy-like eyes lit up. "Really? Won't I bother you?"

"No. I doubt it, and if it helps you sleep…" The black-haired boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I mean that's why you came over right? And it's too late for you to be going back by yourself. It's better for you to stay here. You really shouldn't be doing that Yoichi. If you want to stay over, tell me right away. W-well, after the others leave."

Honestly, Yu felt pretty anxious just about the fact that he had come over here at this time. There were no doubt some rowdy jerks around that would love to attack someone with a small frame and huge eyes like Yoichi. Though, he didn't want the others to know he was allowing him to stay in his room, he had more pride than that.

"I-I can't do that!" Yoichi protested. "That would be taking advantage of you and there's only one bed…"

"Yoichi, I really don't care. I just don't want you walking over here by yourself at night."

"Okay." Yoichi agreed, but glanced at the one bed. "But that still doesn't solve the problem."

Shrugging, Yu grabbed an extra blanket and pillow to make a makeshift bed on the floor. "Problem solved."

His companion was not convinced. "I really shouldn't impose on you like this…"

Rolling his eyes, Yu looked him straight in the eyes to stop his protests. "It's alright, Yoichi. How many times do I need to say it? I don't care if you're here, and I don't care if I sleep on the floor. We're going to fight vamps together, I'm not that picky."

"Yu…" Yoichi smiled brightly. "Thank you. I think I'll be able to sleep if I'm here with you."

"Good, cause we both need to actually get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Right. I still don't think I'm quite sleepy yet."

"Me neither."

"Can we talk about something else then?"

Yu shrugged and took a seat on the bed. "If you can think of something to talk about, cause I've got nothing."

Unlike Yu, Yoichi seemed to easily make conversations about trivial matters, as he took as a seat next to his friend. It was kinda nice, Yu had to admit. It helped them both calm down and right before he was going to tell Yoichi they should lie down, he felt a weight against his shoulder.

"Yoichi?" Turning to him, he quickly realized that he had fallen asleep in how his eyes were closed and his chest moved up and down evenly. He frowned, concerned for waking him as he gently redirected him into a lying position. As Yu tried to move away, Yoichi held a firm, strong grip on his arm in his sleep. Trying to wretch his arm free proved useless, unless he wanted to apply more force and likely wake him up. Scowling in annoyance, he opted to wait a bit, thinking his grip would loosen as he fell more deeply asleep.

However, as he leaned his head against the wall from his sitting position, he could feel his eyes drooping…

…..

"Geez, what do you think is taking them so long?" Kimizuki wondered aloud as he and Shinoa walked up to Yu's room, as they had already checked Yoichi's room to be empty.

"Who knows?" Shinoa replied. Even she wasn't expecting what they saw when they arrived there. Both of them were fast asleep, Yu sitting up on the bed with his head leaning against the wall, and Yoichi still gripping his arm and curling his lying form slightly around the other for warmth.

"Ah, that's so adorable! They're cuddling, Kimizuki." Shinoa grinned. "I gotta take a picture of this."

Kimizuki huffed, crossing his arms. "He's going to kill you for that picture."

"I know. It's worth it." Shinoa's mischievous grin widened as she quickly took it, knowing Yu was bound to wake up any second now. He was a light sleeper after all. For as soon as she did, his eyes fluttered open and he glanced from Yoichi to the two of them as the wheels turned in his mind. It only took a few seconds before his face turned crimson in embarrassment and he lunged from his spot.

"Shinoa! Delete that _right_ now!" He yelled, his abrupt movement and noise, jolting Yoichi awake. But he didn't pay attention to Yoichi; he paid attention to the device behind Shinoa's back as he attempted to snatch it away.

"Wow, I never knew you were one to cuddle, Yu."

"I-I was not! That was an accident!" Yu snapped in defense of himself as she kept moving away from his outstretched arms. It took Yoichi a bit longer to process the situation before his face bloomed bright red.

"A-ah…" He stammered, as he watched Yu try to steal the device from Shinoa.

"Ugh, you guys, we don't have time for this. We're already late." Kimizuki frowned at the two of them.

"Alright." Shinoa admitted, and shoved the device down the front of her uniform. The other teen's eyes widened as he stopped in place, scowling at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I win."

"I will delete that picture." Yu scowled. "I will. You're going to show everyone that aren't you?!"

"Maybe~" Shinoa spoke in a sing-songy voice. Yu's frown deepened.

"Ugh, you're the worst."

Kimizuki shrugged. "It's not that embarrassing. Not as big a deal as Shinoa is making it. I'd say it's more embarrassing for Yoichi."

Yoichi laughed nervously and gave an apologetic glance to his best friend. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that…"

Shaking his head, Yu remarked. "No, I fell asleep too, it's both our faults. Ugh, let's just get going."

Once Yu and Yoichi has left the room to change into their uniforms, Shinoa pulled the device back out. "Ok, I've had my fun. I better delete it now so it doesn't distract him during our mission."

Kimizuki nodded approvingly. "Good plan."

When they returned, Shinoa waved the device at him and as he tried to snatch it, she didn't stop him. "Don't worry, I deleted it."

"Really?" Yu scowled, not convinced until he saw that it wasn't existent on there. "Fine, I guess I'll believe you. But just because I can't find it."

"Oh good…" Yoichi sighed in relief, honestly, he was embarrassed enough without Shinoa having that photo around. So, the four of them went on their way to speak to their fifth team member and begin their first mission together.

 _Fin_


End file.
